Once Upon a Perfect Date
by JKlarolineEternity
Summary: 407 fanfcition with Klaroline fluff, describing their date and including their thoughts and the follow up scenes between the scenes we did see, inspired for KCAW18


"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline"

 _Gahhhh, seriously, Caroline?! you know what? no,_ _the real question is SERIOUSLY!? Klaus, of all things, a freaking date!And the Bastard had the nerve to make puppy eyes,_ _ **and**_ _look freaking smug?!_

 _-Come on Caroline you know you didn't have to say yes, he could have found another freaking way besides it cannot possibly go that wrong, right?_

 _Can it not go that wrong? He's the freaking Devil in Hybrid! Remember all the Sacrifices and town mayhem, ring a bell, Caroline?_

 _But he's got cute dimples..._

 _ENOUGH! I'm going nuts, I feel like my conscience has taken the shape of devil and angel in each freaking shoulder, where is he anyway? I mean it's not like we agreed n a time but HELLO! he's to be here when the event starts and I refuse to have ANYTHING go wrong, besides, I could use a distraction from the Elena drama(what a shock huh?) and hey! The Salvatore's are involved!(Again, what a shock), and apparently, the distraction from drama comes in a dimple-shaped box, fantastic._

 _He also has cute curls, not to mention raspberry lips, like where did he even get..._

 _No! Do not even go there, Bad Caroline!_

 _Why, I mean why am I even complaining, you should be happy the guy isn't here!_

 _Maybe you do want to spend time with him..._

 _Not this again, just... Wait, something's wrong, what is that music?Incompetent fools, Oh dear lord tell me those aren't glasses left over in people's tables, COME ON..._

"Will you guys pick up the tempo?!" _Breathe, Caroline, just breathe_ "This is a pageant, not a funeral!"

Gahh incompetent people, why can't you just do something right?!As she turns around, Klaus shows up, walking slowly looking her in the eyes

"And how am I doing"

 _Why did he have to look like that in a suit?!_

"you're...Perfect"

 _I swear this is some joke...l...GOD...he's bad like really...bad...yup_

 _"_ Which is so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you "Caroline mutters looking annoyed and a bit frustrated but pleased nonetheless, causing Klaus to smile at the compliment and how adorable she was being...

 _Oh damn he did not just pull the dimple card_

Suddenly Klaus starts looking off into the distance, losing a bit his smile, causing Caroline to go stand beside him and turn at whatever it was that prevented him from retorting, in hindsight it made Caroline wish she hadn't been curious

 _Oh That..._

"Thy didn't waste any time, did they?"

 _Please do not go there, Klaus...As if I need a reminder of what you and your stupid freaky hybrids mean...plus the Hayley thing..just do not_

"Let's just get today over with", Is all she can manage to say

Caroline starts walking and Klaus, feeling awkward follows behind her. At some point she abruptly stops and turns around, her hair flying around her, framing her face perfectly, making Klaus stare at her, unable to refrain from looking at her fiery eyes

"Are you supposed to be following me around like a puppy?"

"Not to disappoint but the wolf is more my style, love, and after all this is a date, so I might as well enjoy your company throughly"

"Oh really, Mister Big Bad Wolf, because your puppy eyes earlier insisting to be my date said otherwise" _Score!Caroline-Screams her inner voice praising her for her witty retort_

"It would be fitting but I believe that dress doesn't really match with a red cloak, and do forgive me but I do prefer you in blue"

"Yeah if the ball dress hadn't been an obvious clue...and for what's worth I could rock a red cloak anytime I wanted"

"Oh i don't doubt..."Caroline interrupts him suddenly" Actually if you must know when I was 8 I had my loyal red cloak and I wouldn't take it off for a whole week, my mother had to come in the middle of the night and hide it, then she had to deal with me begging her to buy me another for a whole lot of 3 months"

Klaus looks pointedly in her eyes as if he could see her soul

 _Oh god, stormy blue eyes...Damn, gahh get it together it's not like he needs to see you melt, what did do to deserve this...I mean is it supposed to be a punishment or gift, WHAT of course it is a curse!But is it..._ Says a voice deep in her head"I don't doubt your tenacity, Caroline, in fact, it is quite refreshing, I find myself quite qualified as to mention it since I've gotten to experience it in almost every interaction of ours"

"Yeah well, as I said I'm Miss Mystic Falls, the determination is everything, you, however, and your...insistence take it to a whole new level, seriously you are annoyingly..."

"Determined, manly, Persistent...Powerful" He smugly interrupts, with a grip dancing on his lips.

"Full of yourself is more like it"Caroline playfully retorts, "incessant works too, you're full of self-confidence, buddy, so off your high-horse would you"

"Well, Love I'm a thousand-year-old hybrid, the most powerful creature, nothing not to be confident about"Klaus subtly ignores her muttered sentence, answering, his eyes subtly sadder with the weight of holding his true insecurities

"Whatever, you can slumber party with your- Oh so mighty- creepy army... now if you don't mind I have a ceremony to introduce", smugly adding, " Oh and btw, I don't really care if you mind"

" Please do go ahead, love, I'll wait for you and I'm sure you'll do perfectly, and for what's worth I doubt my "creepy army" as you kindly put it, would look as ravishing as you in a dress"

"As if you had anything else to do and yeah, Miss MF, remember quality presentation skills come with it" Caroline adds over her shoulder with a pointed look as she walks away, pointedly ignoring his compliment

* * *

"Fine, friend-tervention. I think your so-called "feelings" for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it."

 _Come on Elena, Damon!?Seriously, what is wrong with her, did her transformation brainwash her or something?!_

Klaus overhears Caroline talking and walks towards her slowly enjoying the powerful way she carries herself, and not so accidentally overhears their conversation, intrigued by whatever the cursed doppelganger would have done to irritate with such purpose his Proud Miss MF. As he arrives at her side strategically positioning himself by Caroline's side, supporting her,

 _So the wretched doppelganger, navigating her Salvatore limbo, how distasteful, powerful material for revenge though...yes well Caroline would be upset so it's unfortunately not a very logical step as of now..._

"And the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf."

"Easy love, you're making a scene"Klaus quietly states as he stands between her and Elena, guarding Caroline supportingly and protectively, making a conscious effort not to snort at the doppelganger for Caroline's sake

 _Klaus...God and now he's being helpful, gahh and he's right, No matter the big Elena mistake of the day, I need to remain a lady, and well he's not exactly attacking Elena so...It could be worse_

"Wow, Caroline, thank you for making this hard time so much easier" Elena retorts in an angst-fueled comment while side-glancing at Caroline's clear comfort at having Klaus stand by her side.

 _WHAT?!This is SO not happening, what is wrong with her, I'm her best friend, it wouldn't hurt to try to be logical, but of course, Elena wouldn't listen to me, because Caroline is always the paranoid one, of course, I don't know why I'm even disappointed...At least as Twisted as Klaus can be he wouldn't disregard me like that...woahhhh stop right there, Klaus is..bad!, Right?ughhh not now, Elena is enough on my plate, speaking of which..._

"How did I become the bad guy?!"

"Come on love, lets get you a drink, I'll tell you all about being the bad guy"Klaus suggests, a grin dancing in his full raspberry lips.

* * *

As they walk silently towards one of the open air drink stands, Caroline looks at Klaus with questions filling her mind...What happened to him, he looks so gentle so refreshing so protective and ...human, _dangerous thinking Caroline, you don't wanna go there, but what if I do?_ Her thoughts are interrupted by Klaus saying:

"Come on, Love lets walk a bit, shall we?" Klaus says, already carrying a bottle of champagne and two glasses

"Huh, yeah, sure," Caroline says cracking a small smile

 _Speaking of humans, Elena should have stayed one...this isn't her, She seems blind, like she doesn't have a brain that isn't Damon checked, what is he now, the airport security check version of her mind, letting or stopping thoughts from forming!?I am her best friend, why doesn't she trust me?_

"It startles you, does it not? Elena, I mean..you seem...shaken by your little talk"Klaus softly whispers as their hands brush against each other temptingly as they walk...

A sudden urge to look at him and vent comes...as if she can tell him anything because he'd understand and he'd stand by her, like she's sure he did back there with Elena, _of course, he'd listen in the conversation, points for obvious ...well, anyway,here it goes:_

"It's just, as her best friend, it is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And now she's taking Damon's side on everything."A frustrated Caroline says...

 _Oh, love, if only you knew, as much as I wish to aid, I cannot have prying ears listening in, but Caroline is clever and a little insignificant push wouldn't hurt, it's risky, yes, but it's her, Caroline, and she needs this so I might as well plant the idea in her mind..._

"So, being a vampire's changed her?Klaus subtly hints as a question

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person." _My smart Caroline, right you are sweetheart, unless...well she'll figure it out quickly enough sharp as she is_

"It's very peculiar." Klaus comments, looking smug _What is he up to?_ Klaus stares at Caroline meaningfully, attempting to transmit the intrigue and true complexity of what he knows of Elena's curious situation "It'll all make sense, eventually" _Cryptic, much! Ugh whatever..._

 _Why do his dimples show when he grins, what is it with him, his mood changes give me whiplash and it just makes this harder, well right now, he is understanding and there is something about him...It baffles me...He's supposed to be the bad guy... so why does this feel so...Not wrong...fine, I'll say it...it feels right...Keep your mask up and nothing will happen, but maybe there is something so I guess it's fine to keep talking...he isn't that bad..._ _As if you didn't know that already..._ _You don't wanna know what happens if you don't let it go..._

"Whatever, just-just hurry up and find the cure" Caroline states, playing it safe... truly believing he would find it... _He can do anything, he won't let it go...Incessant one_ Caroline loses her train of quick mental rambling as Klaus states"I'm working on it" while looking quite sure of himself...

As Klaus unceremoniously opens the champagne bottle and sits down, Caroline finds herself lost in thoughts of him _The Big Bad always with a plan...he goes and he takes...but would he? Does he secretly wish for humanity and normality?-_ Caroline thought, secretly hoping selfishly he would want to stay a vampire so she wouldn't feel as guilty for wanting it herself.?

she found herself deep inside picturing him as a man that loves life and being a vampire allows him to explore that beauty... he is an artist after all...well when he's not torturing people

trying to seem nonchalant Caroline quietly asks: "Would you ever take it?

"Now why would I want to ever cure myself from being the most powerful creature on the planet, hmm" Klaus gladly answers, seemingly pleased with her spontaneous questioning, yet holding his deep reflections about the matter back, fearing her thoughts of him if she only knew...if she knew how he'd never trade being powerful and being a vampire, having the gift of eterntity, but hiding that part of the reason was because he craved the world's beauty,and he craved humanity's uncertainty and deep down he knew he just wanted love, but he still thought of it as a weakness, and he couldn't possibly bear if Caroline rejected him as his true vulnearable self.

Genuinely curious and feeling oddly comfortable and safe with him, Caroline cannot help but to look in his mysterious eyes and asks-without any fear of him scoffing or rejecting her or finding her ridiculous, because she knew that he respects her and might just understand her, so even if it's scary, she doesn't feel scared...right now she feels free-so she insists "So there's not one single moment, in your whole life that you wanted to be human?"

 _My stunning girl how do you with one question make me want to give you the world and offer you all I am, so perfect and adorable even, such innocence in the question...If you knew how much I crave your comfort and how I need to open myself to you...But I care too much... Too much about you, Caroline, unfortunately, love...I can't because somehow I'll always be the big bad hybrid_

Trying to avoid further questioning, scared of the direction, Klaus turns around, saving himself and also being curious about her own view "How about you?" Asks Klaus enthusiastically...

"life used to be a lot easier" Klaus stands up and pulls a piece of paper out from inside his jacket, looking extremely pleased with himself making Caroline wonder what he is up too...well as she attempts not to stare as the sun enhances his perfect cheekbones just with the right amount of stubble...

"Don't you miss the days of being..." _what in hell?-_ Caroline wonders as he gently( _Can you please do something bad right now Klaus, because I cannot just pretend I hate you when you're like this...)_ opens up the paper and starts to read from it "Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee and the Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle" Caroline looks up at him with wide, horrified eyes, _Oh no you didn't"_ Is that my Miss Mystic application?"She stands up shaken and smacks the paper out of his hands, _what the hell, how the hell, seriously, just, what, how...just..gah_

 _"_ Where did you get that?!" Caroline says almost squealing as Klaus deeply laughs and catches the paper as a thought goes through his mind... _I'd do anything for you, love to know about you, because you matter, My Queen of light..._

He continues reading, smugly grinning, knowing he'll make her laugh and incredibly pleased at the prospect... "When I am chosen I intend to redefine excellence,"Klaus says as he tries to utter the sentence without breaking in laughter with Caroline's uniqueness and adorableness, in the meantime Caroline runs her hands through her hair in frustration, trying to figure the situation out, not knowing how to react...trying to feel annoyed but feeling a tug in her heart at his goofiness, a sarcastic smile forming on her pink lips...

"Now, I'm really enjoying your use of when here. It's very confident."

Caroline looks at him and laughs sarcastically, feeling a genuine smile wanting to break out...feeling so at home, so herself, so...free with him "And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire.."Caroline settles her hand on her hips and smiles, deep down enjoying this torment while feeling a bit self-conscious, yet somehow feeling so right as she watched Klaus obviously enjoying the situation and not being able to stop laughing.

"Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in "spire"."Klaus sarcastically retorts unable to fight the happiness growing within him as Caroline unsuccessfully tries to grab the paper out of his hands again.

"Yeah, it's very funny." Utters Caroline trying to get "her dignity back" the embarrassment in her freaky( in Klaus' opinion, adorable )habits as he continues to try to take the paper from Klaus, but he, relentless in his teasing, keeps pulling it just out of reach.

" It's hilarious. Just-"Utters Caroline helplessly as Klaus holds the paper just behind him just away from Caroline's reach. He looks at her, staring at her baby blues, a Cheshire cat grin on his lips, silently daring her... Caroline stops fighting it and a genuine smile sprouts from her lips, evolving into joyous laughter... Klaus eagerly laughs with her as two sit back down on the bench and sip their champagne... _He is not the big bad...he is just lost...it's a mask...just like mine...I mean I saw it , when he laughed it felt genuine...maybe it is not that black and white...maybe this is ok-_ Caroline pondered as she felt the increasingly persistent need to get close to him, to know him, to hear him, at some point she started staring at him...as a thought stroke her suddenly...

"Oh god, I totally need to get back there for the crown judging and the whole announcement" Caroline says rapidly getting a bit nervous "Oh god I need to go like, right now, I'm Miss MF, I need to be there, God" "Love," Klaus utters as he gets up and grabs her wrist as she practically runs back to the mansion..

"Please do be careful while attempting to run at human pace in those heels, while I'm sure you can manage the walk, your nervousness might distract you and I sincerily doubt you would like the guests to see The Regning Miss Mystic Falls tripping" "OK, look, first the shoes don't take me, I take them, and secoundly... you might have a tiny bit of a point, just don't get too smug, yor head will explode if your ego inflates any more" says Caroline looking at his eyes, turning slightly back...

As Caroline walks away Klaus whispers, mockingly knowing she'll hear him"Well after all it would be rather shocking to watch Miss Mystic Falls walking around with a headless date,now wouldn't it love...careful wouldn't want to turn the MF pageant into the newest horror story, would you, or maybe you're merely concerned for my life?"

"PFFF yeah cause it's not like you're immortal or anything" Caroline scoffs under her breath as she rolls her eyes at his comment trying to ignore the tug in her heart at the possibility...

 _C'mon Caroline he's the big bad, and you have nothing to do with it and he just screwed with everyone's lives-_ The thought did nothing to calm her

"Well, Sweetheart, I can assure you I am well skilled and powerful, so I'm afraid I'll roam the earth for many years to pass...so you'll be stuck in the same planet as I am for very long, even though it would admittedly be quite challenging to make me headless, I suppose you could find some way to make me mindless" Klaus mutters playfully.

Now that, that calmed her mind

"Ok I am finishing this conversation now" whispers Caroline as she enters the mansion, _Game on, now who's gonna be my Mystic offspring, huh?_

* * *

As Caroline comes back from The Miss MF Announcement, she spots Klaus and they walk up to each other

"So does Mystic Falls most exigent Miss approve of the new title carrier?" Asks Klaus playfully as he bashes in the sunlight shining through her blonde tresses "Well April is a rookie and..."

"Who wouldn't be in your eyes?" Klaus interrupts mockingly, triggering a punch in the upper arm by Caroline"Come on! I like details and organization and perfection, what's wrong with that Mister Niklaus -I'm not a puppy I'm a wolf- Mikaelson, hmm?"

"What was the so interesting adjective you used before as to describe my presence?-Oh yes Perfect-not that I'm complaining, in fact, I'm Quite intrigued, seeing as you mentioned you taking a liking to perfection"He comments with sarcastic nonchalance, Inciting an eye roll from Caroline who bobs her head repeatedly in a nod like motion as if thinking to say—

- _-Oh seriously, so **now** you go there-_

They keep walking silently as Klaus silently musters up some courage and offers Caroline his arm, as he looks her in the eyes... _Oh c'mon you can go back to despising him tomorrow it's not like you have it in you today and you know you want too_...

and she takes it...as they cross the bridge...

As they keep strolling quietly, Klaus can't help but think about this magical woman, a queen and it makes him happy...just thinking of how perfect she and this truly is so he makes a split second decision.

Klaus stops and turns to her blurting out softly: "I never answered your question; if I ever thought about being human. Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human."

Caroline smiles.

Through the story Caroline could not bring herself to breathe, or think or worry or... anything...in that moment as she looked in Klaus' eyes she could have sworn she felt it...his pain the moment...one thing was certain...Hummingbirds- regardless or any future attempt at denial- would never be just another bird to Caroline...the way she felt as he admitted it... she just knew he was being genuine and that alone is what made Caroline the happiest she'd been all day...

Klaus saw it...the light in her eyes, the thankfulness and the kindness, the understanding...So he grasped her arms and slowly came closer he looked her in the eyes...talking with their minds Caroline couldn't move...too entranced by him feeling too safe...her mind telling to back the hell off but in tht moment she just stared at his eyes pointedly so he gently caressed her wrist grasped arms and leaned against her as his body yearned for hers, unable to resist, he leaned forward and kissed the side of her mouth barely touching her lips, lingering as she fought to snap out of it...it felt too good..too unreal... as he pulled back and tried to find words

Their thoughts were interrupted when Carol went up to the mic and announced that she and Caroline would go around and escort the guests out as typical...this brought them to the realization their date was coming to an end... and neither could have imagined it would be this magical...

As Caroline turned around to leave..too confused to speak, he grasped her arm whispering:

"You'll figure it out...about her...it's all there and you more than anyone have the mind to figure it out.. Caroline, open up your mind, think it very thoroughly" as he dropped her arm he professed as a parting sentence: "A Lovely date, as never a mind could have fathomed, Now back to this crazy skeletons in the town's closets i am sure we'll meet again quite soon, Goodbye Caroline"

Caroline just snorted ignoring what'd happened and muttering, before leaving the place "Crazy Hybrid"

* * *

Later, talking to Stefan, as she figured out The Sire bond of Elena and Damon, she couldn't help but smile at the memory of the Hybrid


End file.
